lamentofandomcom-20200223-history
Leaks
Leaks (リークス) is the main antagonist in Lamento. He's a mysterious magician who prefers to live in isolation, studying magic day and night. Over the years rumors have spread of a dark cat who dabbles in dark magic living somewhere deep and hidden within the forest. There seems to be a history and connection between he, Konoe and Shui. Appearance Leaks is five foot ten and lithe in build. Clad entirely in black garments accented in spikes that conceal his features, he's ominous in presentation and his identity beyond name is ambiguous. Beneath the mask he has a mature and handsome face framed in sandy blonde hair. At the base of his scalp on the back of his head hangs a very lengthy braid which he wears coiled around his shoulders, almost like a scarf or boa. At the end of the braid is a small, black metal weight shaped like an arrow or spike on a loop. His eyes are a rich tawny color. Personality Leaks' personality can be described as callous, ascetic, and caustic. He clings to his own bitter feelings towards his past and ridicules those who are happier than he. Aloof, he strongly dislikes the presence of others and is a good example of a solitudinarian. Initially a young man living alone in the forest, he cared not of what others thought, content to do as he wished, pursuing his special interests. By means of a repeated occurrence of a certain cat in his life who seemed determined to become his friend, he softened to a degree. Fate unfortunately was not kind to either, and after assumed betrayal and the demise of his once 'friend', Leaks grew hard and unforgiving. History From the get-go, Leaks was a recluse. He kept to himself in his neck of the woods, simply devoting his time and energy to the study of magic and it's elements. By sheer incident he happened upon a young male cat being pursued by a beast, whom Leaks warded off, presumably with the intent of rescuing the other. This kind of accident began happening again and again with this very same cat, until eventually they developed an awkward, almost one-sided seeming friendship. This was Leak's first and only true 'friend'. After a series of events that lead up to Leaks' home and the forest surrounding it going up in flames, there was a great misunderstanding between the two cats, resulting in Leaks swearing off friendship and emotional attachment. From there on he began to extract his own positive emotions and feelings. His sentiment, everything by means of his magic- which he eventually deposited into a host. Now, Leaks is known and feared. He manipulates the dead and mercilessly slaughters the living. He laughs at the suffering and struggle of Konoe, who must find a way to stop Leaks before it's too late. Trivia *Leaks is the only magician character known in any of the Nitro+CHiRAL games. *It is suggested that the Shaman, aka Bojyo, may have tutored Leaks when he was younger. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Leaks Category:Sanga